mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders
Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders is the sequel to Mario Kart 8. It is the ninth installment in the main series. Gameplay This game has many elements from Mario Kart Wii, 'Mario Kart 7'' and Mario Kart 8. Coins reappear in this game, having the same purpose as in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart 7; they increase the top speed of a racer's vehicle when collected. Coins are found anywhere, and just like in Mario Kart 7, they are used to unlock new vehicle parts, and the maximum amount obtainable in a race is ten. Air gliders are once again usable, and they allow racers to fly across areas. The ability to drive underwater also makes a return, with propellers spinning once the racer goes underwater. Like in Mario Kart 7, karts can now be designed by the player themself. The player can select different bodies, wheels, and gliders. Most of them require the player to unlock them, mostly, if not solely, by collecting coins. Just like Mario Kart 8. Anti-Gravity returns and works the same way. Just like in a few previous Mario Kart games, a player's driving performance will be ranked after completing a cup in the Grand Prix mode, with the ranks (listed from best to worst) being ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, and E. Additionally, like Mario Kart 7, after getting at least a ★ ranking in all of the cups in every engine class, the ranking will be displayed next to the player's name when doing races. VS Mode and Battle Mode are once again available in this game, and Balloon Battle and Coin Runners return. In addition, there is also Shine Runners, which returns from Mario Kart DS. Teams are once again possible in VS Mode and Battle Mode, however, unlike in Mario Kart 7, friendly fire is once again disabled and the same goes for being hit by one's own items (except for in solo VS race). Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS once again appear in Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders. In Mission Mode, however, unlike in Mario Kart DS, the player is now able to choose their own character and they are able to choose their own kart combinations. VS mode has the same rules compared to when it appeared in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, races can once again hold up to twelve racers per race. This means that there are twelve default characters and twelve unlockable characters besides the player's Mii, which will make thirteen unlockable characters total. Unlike in Mario Kart 7, the beat that is heard when the player comes in first place from that game has been removed. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii and ATV's from Mario Kart 8 ''return, however, tricks from that game, ''Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8 can now be performed once again. Items The items from the other Mario Kart games return, as well as the Mega Mushroom, POW Block, and Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii. The Fake Item Boxes return after their absence from Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8. ''The Super Leaf, and Lucky 7 do not appear in this game. The Spiny Shell once again has wings and it will once again target the racer in first place. Two new items are the Poison Mushroom and the Cannon. Characters Just like in the other ''Mario Kart games, Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders features playable characters. There is a total of 25 characters, with 12 being default and 13 being unlockable. The weight class in this game is exactly the same compared to Mario Kart 7; the weight is ordered from lightest to heaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy, Default Characters *Mario (medium) *Luigi (medium) *Peach (medium) *Yoshi (medium) *Toad (feather) *Koopa (feather) *Baby Mario (feather) *Wario (heavy) *Waluigi (cruiser) *Donkey Kong (cruiser) *Bowser (heavy) * Daisy Unlockable Characters *Birdo (medium *Diddy Kong (medium *Shy Guy (feather) *Pink Gold Peach (heavy) *Metal Mario (heavy) *Rosalina (cruiser) *Baby Luigi (feather) *Shadow Mario (medium)(new) *Wiggler (cruiser) *Dry Bowser (heavy) *Funky Kong (cruiser) *King Boo (cruiser) *Dry Bones (feather) *Toadette (feather) *Mii (depends on the size and/or height from the Mii Maker) *Sprixie Princess (feather)(new) *Dixie Kong (medium)(new) *Nabbit (feather)(new) *Professer E. Gadd (medium)(new) Courses Like all the other Mario Kart games, this game has courses. Like in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 ''and Mario Kart 8 there are retro courses, courses that appear from the past. ''Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders has 32 courses: 16 new courses, and 16 retro courses. They four starting cups are the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Shell Cup, and Banana Cup. The small alternate names represent the names that are used in Europe and Australia. New Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Blooper Beach *Bullet Tunnel (Bullet Bill Tunnel) *Toad's Park Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Delfino City (Delfino City Circle) *Wet Wet Town *Goomba Hills Star Cup *Wuhu Beach (Wuhu Island Beach) *Araveun Desert *Piranha Pier (Piranha Plant Cape) *Corona Mountain (Corona Circle) Special Cup *Dusty Ruins *Snow Town *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *3DS Daisy Hills * Wii U: Sweet Sweet Canyon *Wii Toad's Factory Banana Cup *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon (3DS Cheep Cheep Cape) *Wii U Electrodrome *N64 Wario Stadium *DS Mario Circuit Leaf Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain (3DS Alpine Pass) *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *GCN Mushroom City *Wii U Cloudtop Cruise Lightning Cup *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *3DS Maka Wuhu (3DS Wuhu Mountian Loop) *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses This game also has battle courses, which are the courses that are played in Battle Mode (Coin Runners and Balloon Battle). New Courses *Luigi Laneway *Delfino Airstrip *Peach's Beach *Bowser Station *Shy Guy River *Magikoopa Mountain * Retro Courses *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Nintendo GameCube *SNES Battle Course 2 *DS Tart Top *3DS Honeybee Hive *Wii Delfino Pier * NS Lunar Colony Kart Customization Just like Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders features the ability for players to customize their kart in their own way. The body, the wheels, and the glider are the selectable choices for the player. Coins are required to unlock new parts. Each part has its own advantages and and its own disadvantages. The kart parts, which are the bodies, the wheels, and the gliders, as said from above, are seen below. Just like the courses section, small words indicate the PAL names, which are the names used in Europe and Australia. The kart parts are ordered from their unlocking order. Karts *Standard *Bolt Buggy *Koopa Troopa Kart (Koopa Kart) *Poltergust 4000 *Pipe Frame *Boo Buster *Mega Mushroom *Bumble V *Piranha Prowler *Heart Coach *Koopa King *Jetsetter (Aero Glider) *Wild Wing *Princess Prowler (Royal Racer) *Chain Chomp Chiseler *Blue Seven *Zucchini (Gherkin) *Bruiser (Growlster) *Bowser Booster (Koopa King Kart) *Soda Jet *Turbo Toad (Thunder Toad) *Mushmellow *Tiny Tug *Super Goomba (Goomba Car) *Cact-X *Silver Sunshine (Super Shine Sprite) *Kong Kart *Bumble Z *Z Dasher *Gold Kart Wheels *Standard *Monster *Rollers *Red Monster *Slick *Thick *Hay *Mini Mushrooms *Black Monster *Growlers *Wreckers *Gold Wheels (Gold Tires) Gliders *Super Glider *Paraglider (Parafoil) *Swooper (Swoop) *Fluzzard *Giga Glider *Royal Glider *Monster Glider *Beast Glider (Ghastly Glider) *Gold Glider Trivia *''Mario Kart: 3D Thrill'' was originally going to be the 9th installment, but was cancelled after complications with the previous title became unbearable and rendered the idea useless. Category:Games Category:Mario Kart games